


Won’t You Stay?

by Silence_Of_Eternal



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: (Setting) Horde Prime’s Ship, Adora frees Catra from the chip, Angst, Biting, Blood and Injury, Catra Has Issues (She-Ra), Chipped Catra (She-Ra), Emotional Hurt, Episode: s05e05 Save The Cat, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Sex, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Partial Consent?, Scratching, Semi-Aware Catra (Not fully brainwashed by the Horde Chip), Smut, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_Of_Eternal/pseuds/Silence_Of_Eternal
Summary: Adora is left with Catra on Horde Prime’s Ship. Only Catra is Chipped, and Adora is not planning on leaving her behind. Thing’s take an unexpected turn as Catra fight’s against the Chip for control, meanwhile the Chip feeds off of her inner, underlying desires. What might her deepest desire be?Or:Chipped Catra has sexual contact with Adora.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 141





	Won’t You Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to clarify a few important details that are needed to understand what’s going on. Catra is indeed chipped, but she is still aware while being controlled. So she knows exactly what is going on at all times, she just cannot control herself. The chip is not controlled by Horde Prime himself. Instead, it is controlled by Catra’s goals and desires. The chip feeds off of the hosts desires. But it was made by him, so there is still the influence to recruit members to the Horde with manipulation and such. (I only added these changes because I did not like the idea of Horde Prime using Catra’s body to have sexual contact with Adora..... I’m sure you agree.) Please be aware that I spell checked this two times, so there may be mistakes. If you find any, please inform me so I may fix them! That is all, please enjoy.

Adora swallowed harshly as she was being pulled forth by Horde guards. She didn’t know what she was getting herself into, but she knew that Catra needed her now more than ever. Who would she be if she left her to rot under the clutches of Horde Prime? The guards held her firmly, one on each side. They held just beneath her biceps, her legs dragging along the floor. Their stride an orderly march, as expected of Prime’s underlings. 

Her head hung low, awaiting their destination. After what felt like forever, the guards came to a sharp halt at a door. The door slid open and Adora was shoved onto the floor, just inside the door. Her breath hitched in surprise at the sudden movement. She heard the door close behind her and she quickly glanced around the room, a few strands of her blonde hair loose from her usual hair style. 

The room was quite large, almost like it were meant to be a throne room of sorts. But it appeared to be nothing more than a platform, as there was a ledge from which expanded into nothing but a dark void. Adora froze in shock as a silhouette calmly stepped into the dim light from a dark corner. The sound of a few steps echoed along the platform. Adora’s eyes softened, realizing that it was Catra. But not quite. Her eyes were coated in an illuminating green color. Her movements rigid and life-less. Adora staggered to her feet as Catra’s emotionless eyes pierced through her own gentle blue’s. This wasn’t right. 

“Hello... Adora.”

Catra spoke as if she were nothing more than a robotic machine. Adora parted her mouth slightly to respond, but all that came out was a stifled whimper. It hurt her to see Catra like this. It was almost as though she could not recognize her childhood friend anymore. Catra began to step forward, causing Adora to instinctively take a step back. She was worried about harming Catra, if she was going to put up a fight. The husk of her favorite Magicat put on a shallow smile.

“C-Catra, what has he done to you?!” She managed as fear began to drown her senses. Catra was no more than three steps away now. Gaining closer until she was face to face with Adora. So close that Adora could feel her breath on her face. “He has made me better, Adora. I’m so complete now... Can’t you see?” She replied in a hushed tone, almost seductive in nature. Before Adora knew it, Catra was standing behind her, moving swiftly.

“It’s going to be okay, I’m not leaving you!” Adora tried her best to reassure her, knowing that somewhere in those unresponsive eyes, her feline friend could hear her. Catra pushed her chest up against Adora’s back as her arms snaked around her neck. Her chin rested against her shoulder. “Everything is already okay... We are with Prime now..... There is no need for you to suffer, Adora.” She slowly ran her cheek along Adora’s while she held her tightly yet gently. Adora’s breath caught in her throat as she tensed up under Catra’s touch, glancing at her to the best of her ability. “Come into the light with me.” Adora closed her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth as she tried to shove Catra away from her. Her attempt was to no avail as Catra’s claws dug into the fabric of her shirt in response to the shove. “I know you’re in there, Catra. You have to fight it!”

Adora pleaded as she tried yet again to release herself from her grasp. Catra let out a small unsettling giggle as Adora struggled. Her mouth lightly brushed against Adora’s bare neck. Adora’s eyes widened as she felt the sensation of her soft lips grazing along the smooth skin of her exposed neck. It almost felt wrong, yet there was a part of her that has been yearning for any sort of affection and attention from her childhood best friend. Catra’s lips part slightly to allow her tongue to escape. She ran her tongue along Adora’s neck with a drunken like smirk curled on her lips. Adora shivered at the sudden contact that brought with it, a sense of pleasure. 

“Oh, Adora..... Why have you hurt me so? You built me up so high... Just to tear me down, didn’t you?” Catra breathed against her neck, almost a whisper. Her tail came around to wrap around her waist as her claws began to drag downward, tearing Adora’s shirt beneath her sharp grasp. Adora let out a small hiss as her nails raked through her skin during the process. Her scarlet red blood began to trickle and leak through the tears in her top. This of course wasn’t the first time she’d been scratched by the Magicat, but she never really ever got used to the sharp pain. Each time was still a new experience of hurt. Yet Catra remained unfazed by her actions, having hurt her with no hesitation.

“I-I don’t understand... I never-“ Adora cut off as she noticed that her bra was exposed through the big tears in her shirt. But before she could react Catra’s hands began to explore her chest, slowly sliding along her now exposed skin. Adora gulped at the contact as her cheeks began to redden. The sexual tension was getting to be too far here. She wasn’t sure if this was Catra’s intention, or if she just accidentally happened to tear her shirt and this was not meant to be this way. However, with each tender touch Adora was sure this was being done on purpose. But why?

“Oh, but yes... You have. My sweet Adora.... You broke me. Piece by piece you’ve destroyed me.... Do I really mean nothing to you?” Adora flinched at her question. Catra meant everything to her, she was her reason to push on every day. She knew that she didn’t often get to express such emotions to Catra. Even after everything that they’d been through, Adora could never bring herself to tell Catra just how much she means to her. Yet to hear her love questioned, it was painful in her chest. “Catra,” Her voice was soft and genuine as always. “You mean everything to me, so please....”

“Is that so? Then you’ll do anything for me...?” Catra purred as her right hand made it’s way down Adora’s toned stomach. Adora felt herself giving in to her touch, a shaky breath escaping from the back of her throat. She tried so hard to fight it, but her body and mind both craved anything that she could get from her. She wanted her to touch her affectionately and whisper sweet promises into her ear. Of course, she would’ve preferred if this was happening under better circumstances. But this may be her last chance, so she would take what she could get. Even if this was the last time Catra would touch her.

“You’re still there... I can feel it. I promise that I will get you out of here.” She whispered as she grasped Catra’s left hand, which was resting at her left hip. There was a slight pause in Catra’s purring, letting Adora know that she was fighting against the chip in there, gaining control for just a second. That was her only sign of being self-aware. But that also meant that she was witnessing what was happening. She felt a spike of guilt puncture her heart as she knew that she was taking advantage of the situation, letting it happen out of her own greed. Will Catra hate her for being selfish? “You’re so perfect Adora.... But you have such a big flaw. You’ve yet to join us. We will take care of you,” She paused briefly to kiss her shoulder. “Prime is here to protect us.”

Adora took in a shaken breath as Catra’s right hand met the waistband of her bottoms. She felt the want throbbing in between her legs. The heat was becoming unbearable. She’d always have dreams of getting to be this intimate with Catra, but she never imagined that the impact would be this threatening to her senses, her desires. Her body ached for the touch of her hands all over her body. She nearly begged her to continue as she slightly arched her back and leaned into her lingering touch. The contact felt like bliss, and she wanted more. Needed more. Catra took the hint and let out a low growl of approval at the back of her throat in between the rumbling purr that has yet to falter. Both her hands took hold of the sides of her tights and pulled them down with a swift motion. “You cannot resist it forever,” She cooed as her hand began to inch down, nearly to her wet core. The heat began to build up in the pit of her stomach. “You have to give in.”

Adora knew that she was referring to joining Prime, but a part of her replaced her words with the current situation, furthering her frustration. Her tail still slowly caressed her firm abdomen, the soft fur driving her rabid. She closed her eyes as she listened to her soothing purr, surrendering to Catra who was now teasing at the corners of her panties. She nearly whined when the process was being dragged out at a painful pace. She urged on desperately as Catra slowly removed her panties. She was already all hot and bothered. Catra dropped some of her weight on Adora until she got her to bend her shaken knees. She brought her to the floor, still latching onto her. Adora reacted to the coldness of the floor with a faint hissing sound as she inhaled through clenched teeth. Catra began to butterfly small kisses all along her neck. Adora’s eyes fluttered shut as she subconsciously tilted her head to offer more of her neck to Catra. She bit her bottom lip to best contain the little moans that were trying relentlessly to escape. Although almost all of them could still be heard. 

“Even now, I love the way you hurt me... Adora.”

She whispered softly against Adora’s ear before she took a little nip at her ear lobe with her sharp canines. This caused Adora to jump at the sensation of both pain and pleasure. Catra slowly traced her fingers over the top of her thighs, getting a small hip buck in response. “C-Catra-“ She tried to respond but got distracted as Catra rubbed her inner thigh. “H-have I really... Hurt you?” She managed to finish as Catra’s left hand left her hip, to stroke her nails up her stomach. Her sharp index claw hooked under the center of her bra band, slicing the fabric. Adora gasped as her bra loosened and draped over her shoulders freely. She grunted at the cold air of the empty room reaching her sensitive nipples. 

“Of course you have... Can’t you see that this is all your fault? You’ve always been the one to blame.” She mumbled into the girls shoulder as she tore away what was left of Adora’s shirt. “You left me, remember? All alone...” Her left hand gently cupped her right boob with a firm squeeze. “All I ever wanted was to be with you. But you pushed me away,” She purred as she flicked her nipple with her thumb. “Left me to cry.” Adora let out a soft moan at the attention being given to her heaving chest. Her mind began to fog as she surrendered to Catra’s seduction.

“I-I tried, Catra- I really did... But you didn’t want to come with me.” She stressed as she threw her head back against Catra’s right shoulder, feeling her fingers stroke against her pink nipple. “So this is my fault?” Catra asked in an innocent tone as she slid her fingers between her slick folds. Adora let out a cry as she melted against Catra’s will in ecstasy. Her fingers teased her, not giving her what she craved right away. “P-Please Catra-“ Adora moaned as she pushed against Catra’s hand, desperately rotating her hips. She needed this more than anything. 

“That’s right... Give in to me.” Catra smirked, planting messy kisses on every bit of exposed skin that she could reach. Her index finger finally slid into her folds, brushing over her sensitive bundle of nerves. This caused Adora to shake violently at the sweet wave of bliss that crashed over her. This feeling was more intense than anything she had ever experienced before. She gripped at Catra’s bicep as she rolled her hips. Desperate whimpers passed her lips as she quietly begged her to continue. Catra hummed in satisfaction deep within her chest. “It won’t be long until you reach perfection-“ Her voice faltered for a moment, the chip making a glitchy sound. Her hand froze, still as day. Catra’s tail squeezed her waist as she gritted her teeth and shut her eyes. Groaning as she began to feel more like herself for a moment. Adora realized the shift in behavior and knew that she was temporarily gaining control over the chip. 

“C-Catra, it’s okay! Everything is going to be okay!” She reassured her as she felt tears come to her eyes. Catra growled as the chip made a beeping sound and the stiff Catra returned. She automatically began to circle Adora’s clit, bringing Adora back into the moment. She dug her nails into her bicep as she whimpered and moaned against her touch, a single tear running down her cheek. The sensation was intoxicating, making her feel lack of control over what was happening. Catra’s pace sped up, just before she bit down on Adora’s shoulder. Her canines seeping into the fragile skin, surfacing blood in their wake. Adora let out a cry of pain as she flinched, causing her teeth to dig further. Yet a part of her enjoyed the pain, it was better than feeling nothing at all. The feeling of being Catra’s prey nearly sent her stumbling over the edge. 

Catra released her shoulder and gingerly licked the warm blood off of her broken skin. Her finger came to a sudden halt, causing Adora to stifle a needy groan. Catra suddenly plunged two fingers into her wet center. Adora’s eyes rolled back as she yelled her name. “Ah- C-Catra!” Her fingers slid elegantly against her warm pleading walls with every painfully slow thrust. Adora began to grind against her hand, begging for her release. Her shame from before had been thrown out of the window, she needed this more than she needed to breathe. “There, there Adora.... You’re safe now.”

Catra rumbled against the back of her neck as she curled her fingers inside of Adora. This sent a violent jolt through Adora as she hit her sweet spot. Her center began to tense from the unbearable pleasure. She felt near the edge, ready to fall off at any given moment. Catra quickened her pace, rubbing her thumb over her clit. The doubled stimulation sent Adora over the edge. Her body trembled intensely and every muscle in her stiffened, Catra still stimulating her as she rode through her climax. The throbbing in her lower regions settled as she let out the most embarrassingly loud moan she’d ever made. The waves of pleasure splashed over her as she went limp against Catra. Her breathing was uneven, sweat dripping down her chest. The blood had dried against her chest and stomach. She was a mess, Catra’s mess. 

Catra slid her fingers out of Adora’s core and brought her fingers to her mouth for a sweet taste of her. She hummed, delighted at the flavor. She licked her lips while releasing Adora, who immediately sunk to the floor with a thud. Her eyes closed, mouth slightly ajar as she basked in the glory of her orgasm. “We need you, Adora.” She whispered as she got on top of her, straddling her hips with her hands on the sides of her head beside her messy hair. Adora lazily lidded her blue eyes, meeting Catra’s corrupted green orbs. Adora had almost forgotten what was going on as she brought her left hand to cradle Catra’s cheek.

“Kiss me, please..” She begged, running her hand to the back of Catra’s neck so that she could pull her in. She brought Catra into a deep, passionate kiss. Catra immediately complied to the request and added to the force of the kiss. Her head tilting as the kiss became more and more messy. Adora’s fingers combed through Catra’s short hair, caressing her scalp. She licked Catra’s bottom lip, asking for entry. Catra parted her lips, allowing Adora’s tongue to explore her mouth. Adora broke the kiss to escape for air, inhaling sharply as she rubbed the back of Catra’s neck. Her fingers brushed along the chip that was imbedded into the skin at the back of her neck. Now was her chance to free Catra of the parasite that had been enslaving her, controlling her. 

She pushed herself up slowly, running her hand down Catra’s back as she played her part, pretending to still be into it. Catra’s eyes flickered as the chip malfunctioned once more. Her heterochromatic eyes returning for just a second, the sound of the chip fighting back. The chip won once more as the glowing green returned and Catra smirked. Adora carefully leaned into Catra, slowly leaning her back. She suddenly grabbed her by the throat and slammed Catra back, so that her back hit the platform with a harsh thud. The chip make a crackling sound as it began to break. Adora continuously slammed her against the ground with a frustrated grunt at each attempt as she tried to break the chip against the metallic floor. Catra’s claws clasped around Adora’s wrist, digging in, trying to release her grip for air.

“Aggghhh!” Adora cried out with one last slam before the chip bursted onto the floor. Catra’s eyes flickered wildly before her gentle eyes returned for good. Adora released her throat instantly and pulled her up by her shoulders to bring her into a tight hug. “C-Catra, you’re back!” She mustered a sob as tears began to run down her cheeks. Catra held still for a moment, so many thoughts running through her head before she gently brought her hands to Adora’s bare back, returning the embrace. “I’m so sorry Catra... I didn’t mean to-“ She sobbed once more as she squeezed her. 

Catra wasn’t sure how to tell Adora that she did not take advantage of her. She wanted that just as much as Adora did, but she was ashamed to admit it. “W-What are you apologizing for, idiot?” Catra tried to play it off, but the blush on her cheeks betrayed her words. She could feel Adora’s soft chest against her white suit, reminding her that Adora was still naked. “The chip made you- I- It was just in the moment-“ She defended as she pulled Catra back to look her in the eyes, holding her by the shoulders. She scanned her face with her eyes wildly as she waited for a response. 

Catra’s expression almost looked hurt, her brows furrowed in what appeared to be pain. Her eyes glossed over as tears began to prick at her eyes, she felt rejected. “Was it really just in the moment... You wouldn’t-“ Catra was cut off by Adora pulling her into a gentle brief kiss. It was nothing special, but meant everything to Catra at that moment. They separated and Adora stroked the tuffs of thick fur just below Catra’s ear, locking eyes with her. A very serious expression on her face. “I didn’t want you to be mad at me.... I wasn’t sure if you were consenting, yet I let my greed get to me and let it happen,” She wiped a tear off of Catra’s face with her thumb. “But I promise you that it wasn’t just in the heat of the moment.” She spoke genuinely, hoping that Catra could forgive her.

“You promise?” She asked as her tone lowered and her ears perked up. Did this mean that Adora wouldn’t reject her if she tried to express her love without the influence of the chip? “I promise, Catra. Can you promise me that you’ll.... Come home with me?” Adora questioned, swallowing hard as she awaited a response. “Won’t you stay? With me..?” She added as Catra began to cry, letting out a sniffle. Catra nodded her head as she buried her face into Adora’s shoulder. “P-Please take me with you... I’m ready to come home.” Catra sobbed as Adora joined her. Finally, Catra would come with her. They could be happy together at last. Adora pulled up her panties and tights as Catra nuzzled into her shoulder longingly.

Her shirt was beyond repair but it didn’t matter much to her. She would fight the whole world shirtless if it meant that she got to bring Catra to safety. Catra let go of Adora and got up, the chip resided on the platform, nothing more than small fragments. She noticed the scratches on Adora’s chest and the bite wound on her shoulder. Her hands covered her mouth and she gasped. “I’m so sorry, Adora- I didn’t mean to hurt you-“ She apologized as Adora got up from the ground. She looked down at her chest before she reached out to Catra, requesting her hand. “It’s okay, I can handle it... It never bothered me before, did it?” Catra took her hand as she thought back on the times when they were kids. Catra would scratch her all the time, yet she continued to stay by her side, never giving up on her. That was Adora..... Her Adora.

“Let’s go home.” Adora smiled as she squeezed Catra’s hand and led her through the darkness, just as she always has.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I’m open to harsh criticism to better my work in the future. Please express all of your opinions and provide useful feedback! I’d love to hear what you think about my first piece on AO3! I’m not quite sure if I’m satisfied with it. But regardless, I felt the need to share it. There is a lack of Chipped Catra pieces so I just had to write this!


End file.
